Christmas Eve With You
by Crazy GleekPotterhead
Summary: Kurt has an amazing surprise lined up for Blaine on Christmas, but will Blaine's spontaneous actions change everything? Klaine!Oneshot Fluffy Christmas.


**Me and my friend were talking about Glee, then we started talking about Kurt being a fashion designer and in Broadway productions, then she sent me and emoticon of a ring with the caption **_**–Blaine proposes in New York. **_**Then talked more, but I don't want to ruin it so here it is!**

**Btw: In this Klaine have been dating for 3 years.**

Skyscrapers looked even taller in the dark night. Large florescent angels with gigantic brass trumpets were scattered everywhere, sometimes making paths. Huge Christmas trees covered in bright red, yellow and green lights, a star on top of every one. People chattered excitedly, clutching very last minute Christmas shopping. While it was quite cold, it had not begun to snow yet and little children were beginning to get restless. This was it. New York on Christmas Eve.

In a coffee shop, not 2 miles away from the Statue of Liberty, was a couple, waiting in line to order coffee. One of them was wearing an extremely stylish black Marc Jacobs winter coat with studs on the collar and blue scarf while the other wore a more toned down ensemble of a simple blazer and a red, grey and white striped coat. They ordered their coffee (a Grande Non-Fat Mocha and a medium drip) and went to a table.

"Blaine, you always have a medium drip." Kurt complained while stirring his coffee. "Don't you ever want to try something new?"

"We've got a lot of the pot calling the kettle black!" Blaine protested. "Do you even realise that other coffee's exist besides a Grande Non-Fat Mocha?"

Kurt looked at Blaine in mock horror. "Excuse me! Do you not remember the time when I had a medium drip! I don't know why you like those things Blaine, they are disgusting."

"They are lovely and why change a habit of a lifetime? My body has become accustomed to the taste of a medium drip, Kurt. What can you do?" Blaine, shrugged his shoulders and started to drink his coffee.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend as he sipped at his coffee. He had been with Blaine since high-school. Ever since Blaine had confessed his love for Kurt while they were supposed to be practising for their Regionals duet. Kurt still remembered that event, crystal clear. It had been one of the best in his life. Others up there included flying on a plane for the first time, exchanging 'I love you's with his boyfriend, and finally, moving to New York with his one and only love.

"Can we take these outside?" Kurt asked Blaine, still staring at him.

"Why? It's warm in here." Blaine whined.

"But, so are our coffees. If we take them outside we can drink them happily, being filled with warmth every time we take a sip, unlike all the other people who drank theirs inside and are now cold." Kurt explained.

"You, sir," Blaine said, cocking his head to the right. "Put up a very good fight. I'm actually persuaded to leave the warmth and comfort of this coffee shop and go outside with you."

"I think it's just because you love me." Kurt said, smiling.

"Yeah probably. What can I say, you weaken me." Kurt bit his lip. "Come on the, we going or not?" Blaine grabbed his coffee, starting towards the door, before gesturing to Kurt to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked as Blaine walked at a steady fast pace in front of him. _This isn't how it's supposed to happen! _Kurt thought frantically. _I was supposed to take him in the other direction!_ Kurt had been planning this for months. He had bought a ring from Tiffany's in a dark blue box (Blaine's favourite colour) that he could flip up. He had been planning to take Blaine to the Statue of Liberty to propose but because of Blaine's spontaneous actions he was now being forced to rethink his position.

_Damn him and his spontaneous actions!_ one side of his brain thought.

_You know that's part of the reason you fell in love with him_, the other chirped.

"We are going," Blaine paused, as if searching for the right words. "We're going somewhere only we know."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's cheesiness. Of course when they had come to New York, they had searched the city in aid of a 'Somewhere Only We Know', referring to the song Blaine had sung Kurt when he had returned to McKinley. They had eventually found one; a secluded corner of Liberty State park, where the Statue of Liberty was clearly visible. They ran down the streets, hand in hand until they reached it, and sat down on a frosty wooden bench.

"Blaine, you have completely defeated the purpose of coming outside." Kurt said sadly. "There's nobody here to rub in the fact that we have warm coffee."

"But on the bright side," Blaine said, leaning closer to Kurt. "There's nobody here." He quickly kissed Kurt on the lips before standing up and saying, "It means we can sing."

"Sing what?" Kurt asked, crossing his legs and looking at the guitarist, his cheeks flushed red.

"Well, think about it. I'm in the most gorgeous city in the world, with the most gorgeous boy ever in the world, in a special place with the most gorgeous boy ever in the world, who I can call my boyfriend, on Christmas Eve. What's missing from that picture?"

"Snow." Kurt said simply.

"Exactly. So we sing. I know you know it." And then he began to sing

_Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
>But the fire is so delightful,<br>And since we've no place to go,  
>let it snow! let it snow! Let it snow!<em>

Kurt doubted in every way that this song would bring snow to New York City but he thought _what the hell_, stood up and started to sing as well.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
>And I've bought some corn for popping,<br>The lights are turned way down low,  
>Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!<em>

_When we finally kiss goodnight,  
>How I'll hate going out in the storm!<br>But if you'll really hold me tight,  
>All the way home I'll be warm.<em>

Blaine hugged Kurt from behind his waist and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, which Kurt then returned willingly.

_The fire is slowly dying,  
>And, my dear, we're still good-bying,<br>But as long as you love me so,  
>Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!<em>

This really reminded Kurt of their 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' duet. How their voices harmonized perfectly, never being too high or too low. It all seemed effortless. It was perfect.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
>And I've bought some corn for popping,<br>The lights are turned way down low,  
>Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!<br>Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!  
>Oh, let it snow! Let it snow!<em>

They belted out the final note then burst out laughing. "Oh, too bad, it didn't start snowing." Blaine said sadly.

"Maybe it isn't the right time, come on." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand, their coffee cups long forgotten. "Now it's my time to take you somewhere."

They walked back out of the park, Blaine humming Let It Snow, still hopeful. They reached a railing that over looked the peaceful sea, the moon being mirrored exactly on it, except for a few ripples. The Statue of Liberty stood on its island looking majestic as ever.

"You look so beautiful." Blaine said, admiring Kurt. "More than ever."

Kurt blushed but then his face went serious again. _I need to just go for this,_ Kurt thought. "Blaine, I need to ask you something."

"I need to ask you something as well." Blaine said, surprising Kurt. "But you go first."

"No, you go first." Kurt said

"No, you, you said it first, you should ask first." Blaine said.

"I really don't mind." Kurt said.

They looked at each other and laughed. "Ok." Blaine said. "We'll say it at the same time."

"Ok." Kurt agreed.

Kurt looked at Blaine and thought about what he was about to ask. It was such a big thing. Marriage. The word echoed in his head. It's not like it's was illegal here. And it's not that he didn't want to marry Blaine. He looked at Blaine again. His tamed curls sat on his head like a halo and his hazel eyes glittered like the moon. _This is him._ Kurt thought. _The guy I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. _

"Kurt..." Blaine began.

"Blaine." Kurt said.

"Will you marry me?" they both said at the same time. Blaine flipped open the ring box. Inside was a silver ring with an engraving which Kurt couldn't read. Kurt flipped open his own box and revealed he had the exact same ring.

Blaine chuckled. "I guess great minds think alike."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. I guess so. So…what do you say, Blaine? Will you marry me?" he asked for the second.

"As long as yours is yes, then mine is also, yes." Blaine said.

"YES!" Kurt screamed happily, jumping up and down.

"Then, YES!" Blaine said hugging Kurt. Kurt hugged him back, on the verge of tears. _HE SAID YES!_ Kurt's head screamed.

They broke away from the hug and Blaine slipped the ring onto Kurt's ring finger while Kurt squealed. Then Kurt put the ring on Blaine's finger, the looked up at him. A clock chimed in the distance.

_1, 2, 3 chimes..._

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes. "I love you." Blaine said.

_4, 5, 6 chimes..._

"I love you more." Kurt replied.

_7, 8, 9 chimes..._

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, both unable to believe it.

_10, 11, 12 chimes..._

Right on cue snow started to fall, soon surrounding the pair. But they didn't notice as on the 12th chime, Blaine had kissed Kurt. Fireworks exploded inside their brains and outside behind the Statue of Liberty, marking the start of Christmas Day. Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's shoulders and deepened their kiss. It was beautiful. It was right. And it was Christmas.

* * *

><p><em>Half Epilogue: 4 months later<em>

"Blaine," Kurt said, sitting up on his bed. "Husband?" Kurt loved saying that. It was something about knowing it was official and certified made Kurt shiver with happiness.

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"What engraving did you put on my ring?"Kurt asked. "Because I couldn't read it before and I don't want to take off my ring just to read it."

"It said 'I will love you…" Blaine began.

"Forever and Always." Kurt finished.

"You put that on mine as well, didn't you?" Blaine asked, shaking his head at his husband.

"Maybe." Kurt sang. "Ok, yes. We are so alike it's kind of scary."

"Just a tad." Blaine said. "But I love it. And you."

"Blaine, if it were possible to love you more than I do now, I would blow up and candy and rainbows, and unicorns would come bursting out of me."

"And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue: 5 years later<em>

Kurt woke to a sleeping Blaine on his bare chest. Rubbing his eyes he glanced at the clock. 11:59. He chuckled. Somehow he always managed to wake up at this time on Christmas Eve. He looked from the clock to down at his husband. Wild hair, still couldn't be tamed, his bare chest, then his eyes, which Kurt knew, underneath his eyelids, glittered like the sun. He slowly began stroking Blaine's hair, brushing the curls out of his face. Blaine's eyes fluttered open and glanced at the clock. 12:00.

"Happy Anniversary." Blaine said smiling at Kurt with his hazel eyes glittering, just as Kurt had imagined.

"It is." Kurt said, leaning down and planting a gentle kiss on his husband's lips. _It certainly is._

**What did you guys think? I had to write this after I discussed it with my friend, it's what should happen when/if they get a spinoff. I think I'd die. But die happy.**


End file.
